A Band of Misfits: Book I
by mordenkaiser
Summary: Harry Potter decides to keep his letter secret when it first arrives, thus changing everything. As a muggle-raised wizard, he finds himself in a whole new world, where true friends are far and few between. However, there are those few that are like him, misfits, not really belonging with anyone else. {AU, starting with year one, Harry/Fleur later in the series.}
1. Chapter I

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the Harry Potter universe belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

_**Harry Potter and the Band of Misfits  
Book I: A World of Magic**_

_But I, being poor, have only my dreams;  
I have spread my dreams under your feet;  
Tread softly because you tread on my dreams._

* * *

_**Chapter I:**_

A flash of green, a scream, and then nothing. The raven-haired boy woke with a start and dragged his hand through his hair. _'Another bad dream,'_ he thought, _'the same as the others. Why do I keep having it?'_

Before he could continue his thoughts, he was startled by the stomping coming from above it, signifying his cousin was awake. Harry James Potter let out a sigh as he slowly pulled himself up, ignoring the shouts of his cousin. Another long day lay ahead of him in the Dursley's house at Number Four Privet Drive, and he wanted to get an early start to it.

Brushing the dust out of his face that had fallen on him from Dudley jumping on the stairs, Harry grabbed the first shirt he could find and slipped it on. It wouldn't do him any good to delay breakfast any longer, and the others would only have more reason to yell at him.

With another sigh, he heaved himself out of the cupboard under the stairs where he slept. In truth, he didn't really mind the cupboard, it allowed him some privacy and he could let his mind wander. _'It could do with a little more space,' _he thought as he closed it behind him, _'And maybe a better ceiling, that would help with the dust.'_

Upon entering the kitchen, he was met by his uncle, Vernon, yelling at him for being slow and not having breakfast ready yet. Harry just muttered an apology as he got to work preparing the food. Nothing could bring him down today, for his eleventh birthday was just a week away, and Harry was always happy in the days leading up to his birthday. It wasn't because of the presents, he never got any of those, but just the fact that it was _his_ birthday made the day special to him. To anyone outside of the family, there would be nothing different about it from any other day of the year, but Harry didn't mind. To him, it really wasn't about presents, or having fun, it was about birthday's being special, no matter what happens on them.

Harry had just sat down to take his first bite of food when his uncle's voice interrupted him, "Get the post, boy, and make it quick." Vernon said to him through a mouthful of eggs. With a nod, Harry rose from the table and quietly walked to get the mail. He sorted through it as he slowly made his return to the dining room, at first it was just the usual mail for the Dursley's, but then his eye caught his name in green ink on one of the letters in the stack he was holding.

His heart started racing, a thousand thoughts flying through his head all at once._ 'Who's it from? Why are they writing me? What do they want? And how do they know where I live?' _where only some of them, shortly followed by ones about his family, _'And what if the Dursley's find out? Will they take it from me? Yes, they probably will. They mustn't see it at all. I'll hide it and read it later, alone.' _His thoughts were interrupted by Vernon yelling at him again to hurry up and stop dawdling.

Harry quickly crammed the letter into his pocket and rushed to the dining room, abruptly handing Vernon the stack of mail. "What took you so long, boy? You weren't reading it, where you?" his uncle said to him sternly.

"N-no sir. Not at all. I'm sorry for taking so long." Harry stammered in reply, trying not to lose his cool. They couldn't find out about his letter.

Vernon narrowed his eyes and glared at Harry for a moment before shrugging and turning his attention to the mail, "Good, next time don't take so long. Now help your aunt clean up from breakfast."

"But I haven't eaten anything yet!" Harry protested as he sat down at his place once more.

"I don't care, boy! Help your aunt! Now!" Vernon yelled back at him, his face turning red.

Harry knew better than to argue with his uncle like this, so he silently nodded and began to clear the dishes. It didn't take long to clean up from breakfast and wash the dishes, but unfortunately for Harry, he still didn't get a chance to read his letter, for Petunia set him to work in the garden right away.

**~~sSs~~**

It wasn't until much later that evening, after supper had been cleared from the table, and after Harry had been sent to bed, that he got a chance to finally read his letter. He was lying there on his 'bed', staring at the parchment. His eyes couldn't believe what they were reading, and for that matter, the rest of him couldn't believe it either. If it was to be believed, and if it wasn't some prank, then he, Harry James Potter, was a wizard. What being a wizard meant, he had no idea, but he knew that if he wanted to know the truth, he would have to go to this Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

But then the question of how was he to get there arose in his mind, the letter didn't mention that part, it didn't even mention where or how he was supposed to get all these supplies. Then the thought struck him, how was he going to persuade the Dursley's to let him go? They had always punished him whenever something strange happened around him, like that time on Dudley's birthday, when the glass from the snake exhibit at the zoo disappeared and his cousin fell in. No, they would not let him go, if he was lucky, they would just yell at him and lock him in the cupboard for a week again. If he was unlucky, well, he really didn't want to think about that.

It was with these, and many more, thoughts that Harry Potter fell asleep. The young boy had no idea just how much his life was about to change. Suffice to say, things would never be the same at Number Four Privet Drive, nor for anyone living there, especially not Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived.

**~~sSs~~**

Far to the north, Minerva McGonagall strode through the halls of Hogwarts towards the Headmaster's office, a single name running through her head. Upon arriving at the statue that guarded the entrance to the office, she found it open, obviously she was expected. She quickly strode up the stairs and rapped on the door.

"Enter." came the Headmaster's response. Minerva opened the door and stepped inside without a second thought. Her gaze fell upon the old man sitting behind the desk staring at her from behind his half-moon spectacles. A smile appeared on his face when he noticed who his visitor was.

"Ah, Minerva, I was wondering when you would come. Have all the letters been sent then?" Dumbledore said as she took a seat before him, his smile not fading for a second.

"Yes, Albus, it is done." she replied in her thick Scottish accent "Which is why I'm here."

Albus nodded, "I thought as much. What is it you wish to ask?"

Minerva shifted in her seat, "It's about Harry, Albus, I think we should send a special messenger to him, I don't know if the muggles he's with will know everything." She said, "What if they don't know where Diagon Alley is? And they don't have his vault key..."

Albus smiled thoughtfully at her statement, it was true, the Dursley's did not have his vault key, but Dumbledore was certain they would know where Diagon Alley was. As for her request, he already had prepared an answer for her. "You raise a good point, Minerva. I shall send Rubeus to speak with the boy and his family." Dumbledore said, "I'm quite sure he can take care of everything."

Minerva hid her look of surprise. She had nothing against Hagrid, in fact she liked the man well enough, but she didn't really think he was the best suited for the job. No, it was her task to approach muggle-born families as the special messenger, and Harry fit in to that category, even if his parents were both magical, as he had been raised by muggles his whole life. "Headmaster, are you sure? While I don't have a problem with Rubeus, I just don't think he is... the best suited." She shifted uncomfortably, she did not often argue with Albus' decisions, "Normally you give me that job, Headmaster, is there something different this time?"

Dumbledore shook his head, desperately trying to think of a way to get her to back down and let Hagrid take care of it. He knew that with the groundskeeper he did not have to chance Harry being moved from his relatives too soon. He needed the boy to live there during the summer months until he was seventeen, to keep the wards at full strength. With a sigh he popped a lemon drop in his mouth before offering the bowl to Minerva, who shook her head. "The boy means so much to Rubeus, you must understand," He finally said, "He would take it personally if I didn't send him."

A raised eyebrow was all Dumbledore got in response from his Deputy Headmistress, "Please Minerva, let Hagrid go to Harry. For both their sakes."

Minerva's mind was running with questions now, what did he mean by 'For both their sakes'? How would Hagrid going help Harry that herself going could not? Something was strange here, but she couldn't put her finger on it. "No, Albus, I insist. Rubeus can not even practice magic, and he doesn't have the experience dealing with muggles that I have." She ignored his attempt to interrupt her, "And he will not be able to answer all of the questions they may have. You must let me go instead of him."

He pushed his glasses further up his nose and then slowly rested his hands on the desk, she obviously wasn't going to let him win this. No matter, he had other ways of ensuring the boy-who-lived stayed with the Dursley's. "Very well Minerva, you may go. I expect you'll want to leave as soon as possible, yes?" At her nod, he continued, "Very well, then you may leave in the morning, assuming he has read his letter." Another nod from his old friend, "Good good, then I suggest you start you preparations."

She breathed a sigh of relief and rose from her seat, "Thank you, Albus. I'm glad you made this decision. I'll go prepare for the journey now. Good night, Headmaster."

Dumbledore nodded as she turned to leave, but then remembered something, drawing a box from on the drawers on his desk, he called to her just as she was opening the door, "Oh, one more thing, Minerva." At her questioning look, he smiled, "You'll need his vault key."

Minerva nodded and retrieved the box from him, "Thank you again, and good night."

"Yes, good night, Minerva. Oh, and good luck to you."

He sighed as she left, this complicated his plans, but did not ruin them. Rising from his desk, he strode over to the fireplace and grabbed a pinch of floo powder.

**~~sSs~~**

Harry woke to his cousin stomping on the stairs again, the letter still clutched in his hand. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and pulled some clothes before stepping out into the hall. He had decided to do nothing about the letter, at least not for now. If the situation somehow changed, he decided he could reevaluate his choice.

That day passed by normally for Harry, he got yelled at for taking too long with breakfast, yelled at to get the mail when it came, and Petunia sent him straight to the garden to deal with weeds the moment Vernon left for work.

It was while he was outside pulling weeds that everything started to change. He was on his hands and knees in the garden when he heard footsteps approaching on the sidewalk, looking up, Harry saw an elderly woman in what could only be described at robes staring at him. Her green robes were not the most peculiar thing about her though, it was pointed hat she wore on her head that really caught his attention.

Harry rose to his feet and brushed the hair out of his face as the woman stared at him, he tried his best to smile politely at her, but the thin frown that adorned her face kept him quiet. Instead of greeting her, he just shuffled his feet and looked down, unsure how to respond to her look. Finally she cleared her throat, which caused Harry to look back up at her. "Harry Potter, I presume."

Harry nodded in response, still unsure what he should say. "Good. I must speak with you and your relatives, Mister Potter."

Harry nodded once more, though very confused as to why this lady wanted to speak to him and the Dursley's, and even more confused as to how she knew who he was. But he shrugged his thoughts away and showed her to the door, once inside he called out, announcing they had a visitor. "Aunt Petunia, there's someone here to speak with you."

"Stop that shouting, boy, there's no need for-" Petunia was saying as she walked into the entry hall, though she stopped short when she saw the woman with Harry, "You! What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here!"

Minerva frowned again at Petunia's reaction, but decided against saying anything of it at the moment, instead choosing to be a little more sociable. "It's good to see you again, Petunia. It's been what, twenty years now?"

"No! You can't be here! I'm not having you take this boy and make him a freak like his freak mother and father!" Petunia was screeching at this point, her face turning red in anger, "He hasn't even gotten one of those stupid freak-ish letters!"

Harry chose this point to interrupt, since he didn't want to get in trouble with anyone for not mentioning the letter, "Actually, Aunt Petunia..."

"Silence, boy! You should know better than to interrupt adults!" His aunt screeched at him.

McGonagall let out a sigh in frustration, "Petunia, he has received his letter, as I'm sure he's told you. Now is really not the time to argue that, however, as I am here now to help him prepare for school."

"He will not be going! I'll not have anymore freaks in this family!" Anything Petunia had to say after that was cut off by McGonagall casting a silencing spell on her. Harry tried his best not to laugh at his aunt as she silently screamed at McGonagall and him.

"Now, Mister Potter, I apologize for not introducing myself before." Minerva said to the boy, who's attention quickly shifted to her from his aunt, "I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, a teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and a witch myself."

Harry immediately recognized the name from his letter and smiled, this meant that it wasn't some cruel prank. "A pleasure to meet you, Professor. I'm sorry I didn't tell my family about the letter, I wasn't sure how they'd react, or if they'd even let me go."

"I see. Well no matter, you read it, and that is what is truly important right now. Come, let us sit down and talk," She gestured towards the living room, which Harry quickly made his way into, before turning to Petunia, who had finally stopped trying to scream, "You may join us, if you wish, Petunia." McGonagall flicked her wand and removed the silencing spell from the woman, who glared at the witch, but followed her into the living room all the same.

"Mister Potter, as your letter has said, you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Would I be correct in assuming you wish to attend the School in the fall?" Minerva asked after the three of them had sat down.

Harry replied by nodding vigorously, he didn't trust his words to come out right, and he would gladly take any chance he could to leave this place. "Good, in that case, I am here to assist you in acquiring the items on your school list that is on the back of the letter." McGonagall continued, "I am also here to answer any and all questions you might have about the magical world."

Thus Harry spent the next hour or so talking with Professor McGonagall about Hogwarts, and the magical world in general. His aunt said very little, instead choosing to glare at Minerva the whole time, and only speaking when addressed first. Harry thought it lucky the neither his uncle or cousin were at home while Minerva was there, otherwise things might have been much worse for him.

After saying his goodbye to Petunia, Harry followed McGonagall outside. Looking around, he saw no car, causing him to wonder just how the Professor got here. "Uhm, Professor? Are we going to be walking to..." He paused, not quite remembering the name of the place they were going to, "Where are we going again, Professor?"

A thin smile graced Minerva's face as she turned to look at the boy, "Ah, Mister Potter, you are not familiar with magical transportation, are you?" At the shake of his head, she smiled again, "Well, to answer your questions, no we shall not be walking to Diagon Alley. Instead, I shall be apparating us there. Now, if you'll kindly take my arm, Mister Potter."

Harry cautiously took the offered arm in his own, not quite sure what to expect from 'apparating', as he had never heard of it before. "Professor, what's apparating?" He put word to his thoughts, hoping that an answer would help ease his mind.

"Apparating, Mister Potter, in the simplest terms, is a form of magical teleportation. The act of teleporting oneself from one location to another near instantaneously." She looked down at him sternly, "And I daresay it is not the most pleasant of experiences, indeed far from it, actually. Now, hold tightly to my arm, and above all else, do not let go, Mister Potter."

Harry grimaced at her words, but nodded all the same, mentally bracing himself for whatever was to come. However nothing he did prepared him for the strange and unpleasant feeling of appiration. With a loud crack, the two of them disappeared from Little Whinging.

**~~sSs~~**

Harry fought hard to keep the contents of his stomach in his stomach, apparating was not something he looked forward to doing again anytime in the near future. With McGonagall's help, Harry righted himself and brushed the dirt off his clothes before looking around, they were in the most fantastical looking street. Everywhere he looked, Harry saw stalls and stores, selling the strangest of wares to anyone interested, and all around him and the street, there were numerous wizards and witches, all wearing robes of some sort.

The shops were his favorite thing in the Alley so far, the many wondrous things they sold, from the potions bubbling in the windows of one shop, to the miniature brooms darting about another, Harry was overjoyed with what he saw. It was McGonagall coughing and gesturing in front of them that brought the boy back to reality. Looking ahead, he saw a great building built from white marble, with impressive stone pillars on either side of the great double-doors leading inside, above the doors, carved into the white stone and enameled in gold, read 'Gringotts Wizarding Bank'.

Harry followed the Professor inside quickly, staring in awe at the impressive building. The main hall was the largest room he had ever seen, and a great many people were present, most of whom Harry guessed were goblins. He couldn't help but notice that the goblins did not seem to be viewing the wizards present with anything less then contempt, he quickly made a mental note to ask McGonagall about that later.

Minerva led the boy over to a counter, where a goblin was examining large gold coins. Upon clearing her throat, the goblin looked up at them with a frown, then placed the coin he currently held down and opened a book that sat on the counter in front of him. "Name and business?" He asked in a gritty voice.

"Harry Jame Potter, and he is here to retrieve some money from his vault." Minerva said, her stern demeanor having returned fully.

At the mention of his name, the goblin peered at Harry much more closely, causing Harry to shift uncomfortably under the scrutiny. After a few moments, the goblin looked back at McGonagall, "You have his key?"

"Yes, it's right here." She handed the goblin a small key as she said this, which he immediately began to examine.

"Hrmm, yes. Very good." The goblin waved another younger looking goblin over, "Griphook, would you please escort Madam McGonagall and Mister Potter here to Mister Potter's vault?"

The goblin, who had been referred to as Griphook, nodded, "Yes sir." Then turning to Harry and Minerva, "If you'll follow me please."

The two followed Griphook to a door, which led into a great cavern with a set of tracks in the center. He led them to a mine cart sitting on the tracks, and beckoned for them to join him. After taking a seat in the cart, Harry took a moment to look around, ahead of the cart, the tracks seemed to take a very steep drop, causing Harry to guess that the aforementioned vaults were underground.

Harry turned to ask McGonagall just how deep the vaults went, but when he saw her gripping the sides of the cart with a look that closely resembled fear, he changed his mind. Any further thoughts were disrupted by the mine cart shooting forward rather quickly, and Harry immediately knew why the Professor was the way she was.

**~~sSs~~**

Their first stop after leaving Gringotts was Madam Malkin's, Minerva had explained to Harry that after they got his measurements, they would be able to visit other shops while the robes were made. Harry smiled at the thought of having his very own robes, and quickly followed McGonagall into the shop. There was fabric everywhere, and mannequins of all shapes and sizes wearing robes for all occasions. A lady, who Harry guessed to be Madam Malkin herself, stood in the center of the shop, pinning a set of robes onto a dark haired boy, while another elderly lady sat off to the side watching the spectacle.

Minerva smiled as she saw who else was in the shop at that time, and quickly strode over to the chairs, where she took a seat next to the other woman just as Malkin handed Harry a robe to try on. "Augusta, wonderful to see you, as always." She said to the woman she had sat next to.

The Longbottom matriarch looked over at Minerva for the first time since she had entered, "Minerva dear, so good to see you. What brings you here this afternoon? Hogwarts business, I assume?" Augusta asked with a smile and a nod towards Harry.

Minerva nodded, "Indeed, a new student." She then gestured to the other boy, "I see you've brought Neville to get his robes. Perhaps after Madam Malkin has gotten the boys measurements, we can head to Ollivander's together?"

Augusta smiled, "Of course, the boy just got his letter the other day. I figured we'd get everything as soon as possible, that way I can't forget anything, Merlin knows he will. As for Ollivander's, the lad's already got a wand, I think his father's will do nicely."

"I don't mean to argue, Augusta, but perhaps you should at least check with Ollivander that his father's wand will work for him, no?" Minerva said with a small smile, "You wouldn't want to send him off to school with a wand that doesn't agree with him, now would you?"

Augusta nodded, "I do suppose you're right, Minerva dear, we'll wait for you then. In any case, who's the boy?"

Minerva sighed, knowing that the question would come up eventually, "That, Augusta, is Harry Potter."

The Longbottom matriarch gasped, "The one and only? Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived? Oh Minerva, if you had said something earlier! How has he been? I heard he was living with muggles, and if you're here with him, that must be true."

Her exclamation was met with a grimace, "Indeed he has, the worst kind of muggles, I dare say. It's good that I met you today, I think the boy could use a friend or two, and Neville is his age."

"Oh yes, the lad could use a friend as well, he doesn't have too many of his own. Hopefully they'll get along well." Augusta beckoned her grandson over, "Neville, come here boy!"

The timid boy looked over at his grandmother, then looked to Madam Malkin, who nodded as she removed the robe she had been pinning on him, "You're done boy, be sure to return to pick up your robes."

Neville nodded and muttered thanks before trudging over to his grandmother, "Yes Gran, what is it?"

"Neville, I'd like you to meet Minerva McGonagall, she's going to be one of your professors at Hogwarts." Augusta said, gesturing to Minerva.

Neville bowed to her before speaking, "It's a honour to meet you, Professor. I've heard about you from my grandmother."

Before Minerva could reply, Augusta gestured to Harry who had just walked over, "And here, I'd like you to meet Harry Potter, he'll be in your year, lad."

Neville gasped at the name, and then peered at Harry's forehead, before looking down ashamed as he noticed Harry had caught him staring, "Uhm, sorry. It's a pleasure to meet you, Harry. I'm Neville, Neville Longbottom." He stammered as he extended a hand in greeting.

Harry felt embarrassed that Neville had been staring at him, but smiled and shook his hand when offered it. "It's alright, no need to apologize, and it's nice to meet you too, Neville. As you already know, I'm Harry." He said with a grin, "So you'll be in my year, that's wonderful! I've been wanting to meet another wizard or witch my age."

Before Neville could respond, Minerva cleared her throat and interrupted the two boys, "Yes, as much I would enjoy letting you two stand here and talk all day, we really do have things to do." She said, with a nod of agreement from Augusta, "Now, Madam Malkin's has your measurements, so we can depart for now. Augusta and I have agreed that our next stop should be Ollivander's, since we really do need to get you a wand, Mister Potter, and Ollivander's is the best place for that."

"Indeed, Minerva's quite right. I don't plan on spending all week here, so do not dally any longer lads." Augusta added, making shooing gestures to the two of them as she rose from her chair.

**~~sSs~~**

A short walk later found the four of them outside of Ollivander's Wand Shop, and Harry was barely able to hide his excitement. As excited as he was about his robes, it didn't come close to how excited he was about getting his wand. _'My very own wand, and specially chosen for me,' _He thought as they stepped inside, _'How did I get so lucky? And my parents, now I finally know the truth, as sad as it is... Today surely has been a wonderful day, even with all it's ups and downs.'_

His thoughts were interrupted by a thin man appearing from in the back of the store, a smile gracing his face as he approached them. Harry couldn't help but notice the look of what appeared to be excitement, though it wasn't just excitement over customers, no it was something more. Just looking at the elderly man, Harry could tell that wand-crafting meant a lot to him, and he remembered McGonagall telling him that Ollivander's was the best wand maker in Great Britain. So without a doubt, this man must be the great Ollivander.

Before Harry could say anything, the man spoke, his voice quiet and methodical, "Ah yes, Minerva, nine and a half inches, fir, dragon heartstring, was it?"

"I'd say I'm surprised you remembered, but I've been here enough times to know you never forget a wand nor it's wizard, Garrick." Minerva replied with one of her rare smiles.

"Indeed I don't, my dear. Oh and of course, Augusta, ten inches, unicorn hair, ash, and very unrelenting, was it not?" Ollivander replied, with Augusta merely nodding in reply, "Now, what can I do for you today, wands for first years, eh?"

"Always quick to catch on, Garrick. First, Augusta would like you to test Frank's old wand with his son, Neville." Minerva gestured to Neville as she spoke, and Augusta procured said wand from her purse.

Ollivander nodded as he took the wand from Augusta, "Of course, thirteen inches, dragon heartstring, oak, and bendy." After giving the wand a few swirls and waves, he withdrew a measuring tape from his jacket pocket and began to measure Neville's wand arm, "Let's see now... Hrmm, yes, interesting. Well lad, give it a wave, just a simple wave, nothing too fancy, alright?"

Neville just looked confused as the wand was handed to him, but shrugged and gave it a wave anyways. A loud crash was heard as a shelf in the back collapsed, sending wands everywhere. Neville quickly dropped the wand in surprise and fear, very much expecting to get in trouble for damaging the shop. Ollivander just sighed and picked the wand up, turning, he handed it to Augusta, "I'm afraid it won't do, I'm very sorry my dear."

Madam Longbottom just gestured to the shelves as she returned the wand to her purse, "Well, nothing we can do about it, other than get the lad his own wand. Shall we?"

Thus began the search for a wand for young Neville, a search that lasted more than ten minutes, and over twenty wands. At last, as Neville gave one more wand a wave, instead of destroying something, he procured a vibrant display of lights, much to Ollivander's joy. "Wonderful, it seems we have found the boy a wand. Thirteen and a half inches, unicorn hair, beech, and very springy. A good wand, I dare say." He smiled at Neville as the boy examined the wand, "How do you like it, lad?"

Neville smiled back as he placed the wand in it's box, "How do I like it? It's perfect. Thank you, sir."

Ollivander chuckled as he made to put a few more boxes back, "Don't thank me, thank the wand, it chooses the wizard, not the other way around." He looked over at Harry as he put a box on it's shelf, "Now who's next?"

Minerva tossed Harry, who appeared to be very confused by Ollivander's strange behavior, a look before turning her attention back to the wand maker, "That would be Harry Potter, Garrick, and he needs a wand."

Ollivander's excitement doubled as he heard the name, and his gaze settled on Harry's face, his eyes searching for the legendary scar. Harry, still not used to the stares, shuffled his feet in embarrassment and looked down at them. Ollivander shook himself and returned to the counter, grabbing the measuring tape from where it lay, "Yes, of course. I'm sorry, lad." He stopped in front of Harry and looked him up and down, "Your wand arm, if you please."

Harry looked at McGonagall, unsure what Ollivander wanted him to do. Minerva gestured to his arms, giving him a brief smile, "Raise your arm that you'll be using your wand with the most," She said, causing him to nod in sudden understanding, "Usually it's your dominant arm, Mister Potter."

Harry quickly raised his right arm, which Ollivander then placed the measuring tape on after flicking his wand at it. He then turned and disappeared into the seemingly endless shelves of wands, leaving the measuring tape to do it's work. He reappeared a few moments later with his arms full of wand boxes, which he placed on the counter, before selecting one and handing it to Harry. "Here, give this one a try," He said with a smile, "Give it a wave, lad."

Harry gave the wand a short wave, causing the flower vase on the counter to shatter, "No, no, that's not right. Here try this one." Ollivander quickly took the first wand and replaced it with a second, but before Harry could try that one, it was taken from him as well, "And definitely not that one! How about this one?"

It carried on like this for some time, most times Harry waved a wand, either something bad would happen, or nothing at all, and then there was the wands Ollivander stopped him from even using, every time saying it wasn't quite right. At long last, the old wizard disappeared into the shelves once more, this time returning with only a single box. "Very interesting, yes. I wonder..." He was muttering to himself as he approached Harry, "Well, it is worth a shot, I guess."

Harry gracefully accepted the wand from Ollivander, examining it closely, "Excuse me, sir, but what's interesting about this wand?" He asked, looking up at Ollivander.

"Oh, I'll explain in a moment, it's probably nothing. But for now, give the wand a swirl, Mister Potter." Ollivander said with a smile.

Harry nodded and did as he was told, swirling the wand through the air. At once a bright shower of red sparks erupted from the wand, much to Ollivander's joy. "Wonderful, wonderful! It seems we have found Mister Potter a wand!" He exclaimed, "And a very interesting choice, I must say. Very interesting indeed."

Minerva looked at Ollivander sternly, "And what is it that makes this wand so special, or as you say 'interesting'?"

"My dear Minerva, that wand, holly, eleven inches, with phoenix feather, nice and supple, is connected to young Harry Potter." Ollivander replied, "For the Phoenix who gave me the feather for that wand gave me only one other feather, that feather was used to make this wand's brother. Thirteen and a half inches, yew, phoenix feather, a wand that I sold to Voldemort when he was but a lad, and the wand that gave Harry that scar."

Ollivander gestured to Harry as he continued, "Indeed, I find it very interesting that it's brother would choose Mister Potter. Perhaps in time, it too will come to do great things, just as it's brother did." At the look from Minerva, Ollivander raised his hands in protest, "Terrible, but great none the less, Minerva. Even you must admit that. Now, I think I have said far too much already. Let us finish this discussion some other time."

Minerva nodded, giving Harry a look of concern, but the boy was too enthused with his new wand to be overly bothered by what was just said. She then retrieved the bag of money they had taken from Harry's vault and payed the wand maker, who wish them all a good day and once again stated his hope that the two boys would both do great things with their wands.

**~~sSs~~**

After the excitement of Ollivander's, the two women led Harry and Neville to Flourish & Blotts, where they purchased the boys school books. As they were leaving, Harry opened his copy of _A History of Magic_ and got lost in the pages. He barely noticed their stops at Potage's, Scribbulus', or even the Apothecary, however he broken from his reading as they returned to Madam Malkin's to pick up their robes.

Harry and Neville sat together and talked about what they hoped Hogwarts would be like while they waited for Madam Malkin to bring their robes out. Harry, having only just learned about the magical world, mostly agreed with what Neville said. He liked the other boy, even if he did seem timid at times, but the more they talked, the less it happened. He also did not fail to notice the appraising looks Madam Longbottom was giving him from time to time. Though part of him wondered what it was that had made Neville like this, but since he had only just met them, he decided that now was not the appropriate time to ask.

Malkin emerged after a few minutes and presented the boys with their robes, commanding them to try them on to ensure their fit, though she made it quite clear she never missed a measurement. Harry and Neville were both quite pleased with their new robes, and it only made them look forwards to Hogwarts even more.

Once their guardians had payed for the robes, the two boys rushed across the street to Florean's, where they had been promised they could get ice cream. They settled down at a table outside after placing their orders, and began to rapidly discuss the coming school year again. It didn't escape Harry notice that Madam Longbottom and Professor McGonagall had chosen to sit apart from them, so they could discuss something in private.

Harry glanced about the street as he ate his ice cream and listened to Neville tell him about some of the other pure-blood families that had children going to Hogwarts that year. Just as Neville began talking about the Malfoy's, a name he said with great distaste, Harry noticed what he could only describe as the most beautiful girl he had ever seen walk into the Ice Cream Parlour, followed by a tall man with dark hair. The girl, who's silvery blonde hair flowed behind her in the most wonderful way, was talking animatedly to the older man in a foreign language, which, if Harry had to guess, had to be French.

Something the girl said caused the man to start laughing, a sort of jovial laugh, which caught the attention of some the other patrons. Minerva turned from talking to Augusta to look at the newcomers, and rose to her feet at once, approaching the man, "Monsieur Delacour? What brings you to Britain?" She asked as she extended her hand in greeting.

Césaire Delacour brought his attention from his daughter to Minerva, a smile gracing his face as he shook her hand, "Madame McGonagall, a pleasure as always." He said with near perfect English, "As for what brings me across the Channel, why that would be my promotion to Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. As such, I feel I'll be spending much more time here than normal."

"I had not heard, congratulations old friend. I wish you luck with your new job, I'm sure you'll need it, especially with how things have been between our Ministries." She gestured to the girl who was now standing behind him, listening intently, "And who is this young lady?"

Césaire smiled as he pulled the girl in front of him, "Ah yes, Minerva, I'd like you to meet my oldest daughter, Fleur." He stated with pride, "I was lucky enough to have her accompany me on this particular trip."

Minerva chuckled at his last comment, "I'm not sure how you would be able to manage without her," She said as she tilted her head in greetings, "A pleasure to meet you Fleur, I'm Professor Minerva McGonagall, an old friend of your parents here in Britain."

Harry couldn't say what was more strange, the fact that Fleur seemed to defy the laws of beauty, or the way every other man in the Parlour was staring at her. But try as he could, Harry could not figure it out, for whatever was affecting the others, he seemed to be unaffected.

Harry's train of thought was destroyed as Fleur curtsied in the most graceful way he had ever seen, "Eet iz a pleazure to meet you, Madame McGonagall," She said with a radiant smile, "I have heard me mozer speak of you before wiz great esteem."

Before Minerva could respond, she was interrupted by Augusta clearing her throat, "Are you going to stand there all day and ignore the rest of us, Minerva?" She said as she nudged the Transfigurations Professor, "Or are you going to show proper manners and introduce us to your friend?"

Minerva shot Augusta a stern look, "I was getting there, Augusta. Monsieur Césaire, this is my good friend, Augusta Longbottom," She then gestured to where Harry and Neville were sitting, "And over there is her grandson, Neville, and with him is my charge, Harry Potter."

"Mon Dieu! Ze 'Arry Potter?" Fleur exclaimed, "Non, eet cannot be."

Harry's face turned red at Fleur's words, and he looked down, doing his very best to hide behind what was left of his ice cream. Césaire's chuckle only caused him to turn a brighter shade of red, "Nonsense mon Chéri, of course it can be _the _Harry Potter." He said smiling, "Why should it not be? He's just a boy like all the others, is he not?"

Fleur looked down, her embarrassment apparent on her face as it became a bright shade of pink. She let her gaze wander back from the ground to look at Harry, who happened to be looking at her. The two locked eyes, and Fleur found herself lost within his brilliant emerald eyes for a moment. To the young girl, there was something very different about the way he looked at her compared to every other boy she had met after she began to mature, but she couldn't quite place it. Shaking her head, she looked down again for a brief moment before looking at Harry again, "Je suis désolé... Er, I am sorry, 'Arry, I meant no disrespect." She apologized quickly, then added, "I am Fleur, eet iz a pleazure to meet you."

Césaire smiled at his daughter's actions, then stepped forward and offered Harry first, then Neville, his hand, "Césaire Delacour, and I must say, it is an honour to meet you, Mister Potter." He said with a nod, "Even in France we have heard of the boy-who-lived. And of course it is an honour to meet you as well, Mister Longbottom, your family name is well known."

Harry blushed at their words, wondering if he'd ever get used to how everyone reacted to him being the 'boy-who-lived' and all that. He knew that he didn't like everyone knowing who he was just by the scar on his forehead, and he was quickly starting to dislike the fame that he had come into with his parents deaths. Mustering his courage, he smiled back at Césaire and shook his hand, "The honour is all mine, Mister Delacour." He then turned his smile to Fleur, "And it's fine, there's really no need to apologize."

Neville was snapped out of his haze by Monsieur Delacour's hand, which he quickly shook after regaining his composure, "N-nice to meet you too, s-sir." He stammered, then with a quick look to Fleur, he added, "A-and you as well, miss."

"Oui, eet iz a pleazure to meet you as well, Neville." Fleur said as she curtsied, "And please, call me Fleur, mizz makes me feel old."

"Speaking of which, how old are you dear?" Augusta asked with a forced smile, ignoring the glare from Minerva.

"Je suis... I am fourteen, Madame Longbottom," Fleur replied with a proud smile, "I will be starting my fourth year at Beauxbatons in the fall."

Augusta's snort at the mention of the French school did not go unnoticed, however she just ignored the pointed looks she was given, "Oh how wonderful, though I must say, I expected you to be... older." She said, "You definitely look it."

"Augusta!" Minerva exclaimed, then turned to face Fleur and Césaire, "My apologies, Augusta has always been so... blunt. She meant nothing by it."

"Of course, my daughter is mature for her age, this is true. Though I would prefer if the insults directed at my place of schooling were kept to the minimum." Césaire replied icily, "But I must warn you, I will not take any insults directed at my daughters or their mother kindly."

"Yes, I do apologize, Monsieur," Augusta said after a moment, "I meant neither Beauxbatons nor your daughter any offense."

"Then there is nothing to worry about, Madame," Césaire said, his attitude warming, "In fact, I feel as though I have overreacted. After all, I have seen you before the entire Wizengamot, so it's not like I didn't know how you were. But as you said, no offense intended, and thus, none taken."

"Wonderful, I'm glad we were able to avoid any unnecessary complications here," Minerva said as she looked up at the clock, "Merlin! The time! Augusta, we really should get going, it's getting late. Césaire, wonderful to see you again, and a pleasure to meet you, Miss Delacour."

"Indeed, Minerva, if we don't move quick, we won't beat the evening crowd to the floo." Augusta added, "And yes, good to meet you both. I'm sure with your new position, I'll be see more of you, Monsieur."

Harry smiled as Neville mumbled something that sounded like a farewell before adding his own, "It was nice meeting you, Mister Delacour, and you too, Fleur." He said with a grin, "Hopefully we'll meet again, I would hate for this to be our only meeting."

Fleur's eyes caught Harry's as he looked at her, and again, he looked at her as though she was a normal person, something she wasn't used to getting from anyone outside of her family. Even his friend, Neville, seemed to be at least somewhat affected by her Allure, but not as much as she was used to. Before she could say anything however, her father spoke up, "Yes indeed, Mister Potter, it has been an honour. You as well, Madame Longbottom, and you, Mister Longbottom." He said evenly, then added with a wink, "And I don't doubt we'll be seeing each other again, Mister Potter."

"And I too hope to zee you again, 'Arry," Fleur added, looking away so he wouldn't notice her face turning pink again, "And eet waz a pleazure to meet you both, Madame Longbottom and Madame McGonagall. Oh and of course eet waz nice to meet you too, Neville, perhaps we'll get a chance to get to know each other better in the future, oui?"

Harry couldn't help but feel like the last part was actually directed more towards him, especially after she shot him a look as she finished. He shrugged the feeling off and turned to follow McGonagall and the Longbottom matriarch towards the Leaky Cauldron after everyone had finished their farewells. As soon as they were out of earshot, he and Neville quickly began talking in hushed tones about the meeting they just had. A few times during the walk, Harry would glance back, but every time he did, Fleur seemed to be looking anywhere but him.

**~~sSs~~**

Their short walk from Florean's brought the quartet to the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron, where McGonagall quickly explained to Harry how floo travel worked. But throughout her explanation, there was something bothering Harry, "Excuse me, Professor, but if only magical fireplaces are linked to the floo network, than how am I getting home through it?" He asked, "I mean, the Dursley's house can't be connected, can it?"

Minerva looked at the boy, obviously he was smarter than his muggle school reports suggested, "Very perceptive of you, Mister Potter," She said with a smile, "No, the Dursley's home is not linked to the floo network. Actually, I fear I should have mentioned this sooner, but alas. Harry, if you would like, I have spoken with Augusta, and she is more than willing to take you in until school starts in September. Now remember, this choice is yours and yours alone, Mister Potter. You should not feel pressured into choosing one way or the other."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing, a chance to escape the Dursley's for the rest of the summer, and the chance to spend it with his first friend, Neville? How could he say no? There wasn't even a question, really, and he already knew his answer before she had finished talking, "Of course! I'll go!" Harry exclaimed, then quickly looked down before looking at Augusta, "I mean, it's very kind of you to take me, Misses Longbottom. Thank you so much."

Augusta chuckled and smiled at Harry, "It's nothing dear, honestly, it is the least I can do for James' and Lily's son." She replied, "Plus, Neville would never let me hear the end of it if I didn't invite you."

Then a thought struck Harry, "But what about my clothes? And everything else? I mean, it isn't much, but it's still something."

"Don't fret about that, Mister Potter," Minerva said, "After you and the Longbottom's head out, I shall visit your relatives and pick up anything of yours. You'll have it all by the morning."

Harry smiled as Neville clapped him on the shoulder, "This is great, Harry! You can even have the guest room across from mine, it'll be wonderful fun! And we can prepare for the school year together, instead of having to write to each other about our studies."

The discussion didn't last much longer, and soon Harry was following Neville through the floo after bidding good bye to Professor McGonagall. As he stepped out of the floo on the other side, he found himself standing in a large hall of sorts, beautiful tapestries hung from the detailed walls, and a pair of chandeliers hung from the ceiling, illuminating the wondrous room. Neville stood off to the side, smiling widely, "Welcome to Longbottom Manor, Harry."

**~~sSs~~**

Longbottom Manor was amazing, nothing Harry had experienced before compared to it. Neville showed him about the grounds the next day right after breakfast, and at Harry's request, they spent extra time in the gardens so Neville could point out some of the magical plants they had growing. They took a quick break for lunch, which they had outside on the patio, and Neville's grandmother stopped in to see how they were doing, apologizing that she wasn't able to stay and help with the tour. After lunch, they finished the tour of the grounds, and Neville led him back to the house itself, which took them the greater part of the afternoon to fully explore, though Neville had to practically drag Harry from the library.

Evening found the two boys in main living room playing a game of wizarding chess while waiting for supper, and while Harry had never played it until then, Neville was no expert at it, so they were fairly evenly matched. They talked idly about magic while they played, as Harry had hundreds of questions, which Neville did his best to answer. Augusta hadn't been seen since she stopped by for lunch, and Neville had explained that she had Wizengamot duties that day, after which, Harry had interrogated him about the Wizengamot. Over time their discussions had lost their seriousness, and Harry was asking silly questions about what magic could be used to do, much to his surprise, there were a lot more things that either people hadn't thought of trying or you just couldn't do.

About six o'clock, the Longbottom house elf, Mippy, popped in to inform them that supper would be served in less than ten minutes, and that Madam Longbottom, who had just returned, was expecting them both to attend. Both boys replied in the affirmative, neither wanting to miss the evening meal, nor risk the Longbottom matriarch's wrath for not showing up. After Mippy left, Harry helped Neville pick up the chess set, asking the occasional question about what to expect for food, though he wasn't too surprised that it wouldn't be anything too outlandish.

"So it's just you and your grandmother most of the time?" Harry was asking as the approached the dining room, "Well, and the house elves."

Neville shrugged in response, "Yeah, for the most part. Though Gran disappears for the whole day on Wizengamot business from time to time," He said, "I rarely see the house elves, but I guess that's the way they like it. Gran doesn't like it too much, but I spend most of my time tending the gardens or reading."

Harry wondered at what it would be like to be alone most of the time, he rather liked the idea of not having Dudley or Uncle Vernon around to abuse him. Though he did imagine it would get very lonely at times, but having a whole library would counter that problem. "And you don't mind it at all?" He asked, voicing his concerns, "Like doesn't it get lonely at times?"

"Well yeah, being at home by myself most of the time can get lonely," Neville replied, giving Harry a playful nudge, "I mean, how can it not? Being locked up in a great manse like this all by yourself will get to you very quickly."

Harry chuckled, but then a thought struck him, "What about your friends, don't they visit?"

Neville's stance immediately changed to a more sullen one, "I d-don't have any other friends," He said staring at his feet as they walked, "J-just you, Harry."

"You don't have any other friends?" Harry asked unbelieving, "How can that be? There must be other wizarding children at our age."

Neville shrugged, "Well, there are, but I've never really gotten to know any of them. It's not like I get very many chances to get to know them."

"What about me? You got to know me, didn't you? And it's not like we had all that much time."

"But we did! We had all day, and most of the other kids I've met haven't really wanted to talk to me." Neville protested.

Before Harry could reply, they had arrived at the dining room, and the doors swung open, revealing Madam Longbottom sitting at the table reading The Daily Prophet. She looked up at them and smiled, "There you are! I've been waiting for you two. Come in and sit, let's get supper started."

* * *

**A/N: Well, here it is, my first attempt at a story. Reviews are welcome, of course, actually they're much appreciated.**

**Anyways, I started this one after reading a few Harry/Fleur stories, which I'm a big fan of, and they gave me the inspiration to start this. Now I'm not quite sure where it'll end up going, how long it'll be, or even who I plan on pairing with who, but I do want to see this through till the end. That being said, I have laid out plans up past fourth year and the Triwizard Tournament, with more expected after that. Don't expect to reach that point any time soon though, as I do plan on doing every year up till then.**

**As for any questions about character's being OOC, this is AU, thus I feel no qualms over taking a few liberties with the characters.**

**I'd like to thank J.K. Rowling for creating this wonderful universe, and for being an inspiration to me and my writing, I'd also like to thank my wonderful family for being just simply amazing people, honestly, and all the authors on here who have inspired me to write this. But most importantly, I'd like to thank my girlfriend for being there for me through everything, I'm truly blessed to have her.**

**-Mordenkaiser.**


	2. Chapter II

******Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the Harry Potter universe belong to J.K. Rowling.**

******A/N: Firstly, I'd like to apologize for this chapter taking so long to write. Secondly, I'd like to thank everyone for all the reviews. I don't know about other writer's, but I for one find them, and those who write them, to be wonderful help when writing. For this chapter definitely, there were times when I just couldn't figure out how to continue, but then I'd get a notification telling me of a new review, and just reading it would help give me that spark and the will to press on. So thank you again, you really are the best.**

******Now as for some of the questions that were raised, I think it'd be best to let the story answer most of them, rather than me trying to explain here. With that said, I will answer some of them now, just to get them out of the way.**

******This will end up being a Harry/Fleur story later on, as he's far to young for any of that just right yet.**

******As of right now, Minerva knows that Harry was being treated terribly at the Dursley's, however she is not aware of his actual living conditions.**

******Dumbledore is not exactly evil, but at the same time he isn't a saint. He's rather controlling and manipulative, doing what he believes is best for everyone, even if they wouldn't agree with him. But due to justifying his actions to himself by stating that they're 'for the greater good', he doesn't realize how badly they are effecting those involved.  
**

******Snape will be an interesting one, and honestly, I think I will have him get past his hatred for James when it comes to Harry. As a professor, one would expect him to show even a little amount of professionalism, and while Harry is James' son, he's also Lily's son, and if Snape truly loves her, I believe it's plausible that he would treat the boy a little better than in the books, especially with her eyes staring at him.**

* * *

_**Chapter II:**_

A tired Fleur Delacour rolled over and moaned as her father pulled the curtains in her bedroom open, "Just ten more minutes, papa," She mumbled, "I barely got any sleep last night."

Césaire Delacour smiled at his daughter's antics, "And who's fault it that, my flower?" He asked with a chuckle, "I did not tell you to wait up for my return, though I did warn you that Monsieur Crouch would probably keep me out late."

Fleur popped her head out from under the blankets to glare at her father, "You didn't say that that meant you'd be gone all night, papa."

Césaire couldn't help but grin at that, "True, true, but what can I say? Duty called, my dear." He said as he made his way to the door, "Now, as it's our last day here, I'm going to let you choose what we do. Assuming, of course, that you get up."

Fleur practically bolted from the bed at his last words, and in a few quick strides she stood in front of her wardrobe. "I am up, now leave so I can get dressed," She said, shooting another mock glare at her father, "Oh and I want to visit Diagon Alley again, if that's alright. I had such a good time when we were there a few days ago, papa."

Césaire smiled to himself as he closed the door behind him, leaving his daughter to get ready for their day out. He rather liked the idea of going to Diagon Alley, since it would allow him to make a few last minute purchases for his wife and children, though he realized that he probably should've done it earlier in the trip. He returned to what passed as a study in the manor that British Ministry had put him up in. While it was a nice building, it didn't really compare to Château Delacour back in France, or even the French Ambassador's manor, for that matter.

The study itself was rather large and spacious, making him wonder if it had originally been something else, and judging by the large number of bookshelves, he would have guessed a library. It suited his needs however, offering him a desk, and a fireplace with a floo connection. He sighed as he sat down at the desk and rifled through the papers, it had taken most of the two weeks he had been here, but he had finally dealt with everything his Minister had asked. Now all he had left was his trip to Norway in a few months, and everything would be ready to begin discussions for what would be a historic event.

Part of Césaire wondered if he should actually see this through to the end, as he knew that due to the dangers involved, it had been stopped before. But another part, a greater part, thought of how wonderful it would be for inter-school relations, not to mention inter-country. He knew nothing would come of the talks for a few years at the least, and that things would be changed this time around. There would be quite a bit of changes to attempt to increase safety for those involved, of that Césaire was certain, but until the talks really kicked off, he wouldn't know what would be done.

Dragging his mind back to the present, Césaire picked up the final document he had been given by his Minister. Out of all the ones he had been given, it was without a doubt the most important, and it had the potential to change the world. Césaire rose from his seat and approached the fireplace, where a decent fire was blazing. He looked first at the sealed scroll and then at the fire before him, all it took was a simple flick of his wrist and the whole situation would be avoided, but could he really throw away all the possibilities it contain? No, he decided, he could not make that choice, there was only one person who could.

**~~sSs~~**

Harry woke to sunlight streaming in between the curtains of the windows in his bedroom, a grin appearing on his half-awake face. Finally it had come, after what seemed to be the longest five days in his life, he had finally turned eleven. As he crawled out of bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he thought back on the past week, specifically the day before, and how much his life had changed over it's course.

The day before had been a wonderful occasion, as it had been Neville's birthday. They had a grand breakfast with Neville's grandmother, followed shortly by the opening of presents, during which Harry promised to get Neville one when he got the chance. He had felt terrible for not getting him something, but Neville assuring him that he didn't need to made him feel better, though he still planned on getting him something, especially after his grandmother had told them they would be going back to Diagon Alley on Harry's birthday.

After the presents, Harry and Neville spent quite a bit of time outside, most of which they spent in the garden, tending the plants or reading, though a fair amount was spent playing around. Around noon, Mippy and the other elves served them lunch on the patio, for which Augusta joined them briefly, before returning inside to help with the preparations for supper. Neville's relatives began arriving after lunch, all of them coming out to greet the boys and wish them both happy birthday's, some even stayed to chat with them for a few minutes before heading inside. Neville didn't seem to mind that they were left alone for the most part, and when Harry had asked why, he explained that the reason he really didn't mind the adults leaving him be was that it gave him much more freedom.

Supper came and everyone gathered in the dining room, where they were served what could only be described as a feast. The house elves appeared to sing happy birthday to Neville, much to the agony of everyone's ears. Dessert followed, with the castle shaped cake being the main dish, Harry was informed that it was a miniature representation of Hogwarts. During the meal, the most that the others said to Harry were well wishing, offering him congratulations, and asking how he did it, which quickly began to annoy Harry, as he had done nothing to earn it. How so many people could believe that somehow Harry, when he was one year old, had any knowledge of how he managed to not only defeat the greatest Dark Wizard since Grindelwald, but also survive a unsurvivable curse, escaped Harry's mind.

After supper, the guests had slowly began to trickle away, eventually leaving Harry, Neville, and Augusta alone again. The two boys didn't waste any time heading to bed, as they had a long day ahead of them on the morrow. Harry himself had a restless night, as no matter how hard he tried, he could not fall asleep until the clock had struck twelve. Then, and only then, was the young boy able to fall asleep, though even that was riddled with him waking every so often.

**~~sSs~~**

Shaking off the last signs of sleep as he pulled some clothes on, Harry let out a sigh of sadness. He knew that today would be wonderful, but some part of him also knew it wouldn't compare to his first trip to Diagon Alley. It wasn't anyone's fault really, in fact he was more than grateful that Madam Longbottom had offered to take him, it was truly kind of her, especially since she had made sure that she wouldn't be needed for any Wizengamot business that day. Professor McGonagall had also written apologizing for not making it to Neville's birthday, but promising to meet them in Diagon Alley for lunch, and that had made Harry very happy, for he liked the Professor a lot, even if she was very strict.

Harry stepped out into the hall after putting on his shoes, nearly running into Neville who was about to knock on his door, "Oh there you are, Harry." He said with a smile, "Gran was worried you'd sleep through your birthday. She said we're to have a quick breakfast and then leave right away. Seems to me she's got a lot planned, eh?"

Harry grinned at Neville, "I wouldn't miss it for the world, Nev." He replied as they headed for the stairs, "Say, do you really think she's doing all this for me?"

Neville shrugged, "Yeah, I reckon so, Harry. I mean, she did mention something about getting me something, but other than that, I'm fairly certain it's for you, mate."

Harry glanced off to the side, "Really? I... I don't know what to say, honestly. I've never had anyone do anything like this for me before now."

"Blimey Harry, you don't mean to say no ones ever taken you out on your birthday?" Neville asked with surprise.

A head shake was what he received in reply, "Not once, Nev."

"Well, you got presents at least, right? I mean, they had to have gotten you presents."

Another shake of Harry's head confirmed the negative, "I never really cared about them, honestly. Dudley's reaction to his presents helped with that."

"Bloody hell, what kind of family were these muggles?"

"Neville Longbottom!" Trilled the angry voice of his grandmother as they stepped into the dining room, "You'll watch your tongue! As for your question, the worst kind. Now I suggest you drop the subject, as it seems to be making Harry rather uncomfortable."

Harry nodded graciously to the Longbottom matriarch before shooting the shocked Neville a grin. Together they sat down at the table and served themselves food, neither one wanting to wait any longer to eat. Harry wolfed down the eggs and toast on his plate as quickly as he could without being impolite, through bites, he noticed Madam Longbottom chuckling at him, causing Harry to blush a little.

After they had all finished eating, they gathered in front of the fireplace, where Augusta gave Mippy a few last minute instructions. Then the trio set off for Diagon Alley, Neville stepping through first, followed next by Harry, and lastly Augusta stepped through the floo, disappearing in the green flames.

**~~sSs~~**

Draco Lucius Malfoy smirked as he entered Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, it was about bloody time he got his school robes. Of course mother would only let him get the finest cloths, what else would be befitting of a Malfoy? He felt the look of admiration his mother gave him as he stepped forward for Madam Malkin to begin taking his measurements, showing that he was old enough to do what was needed without being told by his parents. His father had stepped out to get him one last gift before he left for school, since they had no reason to visit Diagon Alley again, and with how busy father was with work, it would be the last chance he got.

He shuffled as he waited for Madam Malkin to finish pinning the robes on him, his gaze darting about impatiently. Draco sighed as the lady took the robes off him and disappeared out back, "At last, I thought I'd be here all day."

Narcissa raised an eyebrow at her son, "Honestly Draco, these things do take some time at least."

Draco just shrugged as he looked out the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of his father. Instead his gaze fell upon an elderly woman approaching the store with two young boys who were chatting away with each other. His mother had noticed him staring and followed his gaze outside, instantly she stood a little straighter as her eyes caught sight of Augusta just before she stepped inside.

**~~sSs~~**

Harry was having a wonderful time, after a quick drink at the Cauldron, he and the Longbottom's made their way to Madam Malkin's, for Madam Longbottom had promised to get them both a second cloak for the winter months at Hogwarts. He had been speaking with Neville as they walked down the street, with the occasional comment from Madam Longbottom. As they stepped through the threshold of the shop, he felt the sudden change in attitude from Neville and his grandmother. He looked up at the two other customers that were there that day, a young boy, about his age if he had to guess, with blonde hair slicked back, and a dark-haired woman who he figured must be the boy's mother by the way she stood by him protectively.

It was the woman who spoke first, "Augusta, what a surprise." She said almost icily, tilting her head in greeting, "Not who I expected to run into today."

"Indeed, Narcissa," Augusta replied tersely, "I see you brought Draco to get his robes, and that must mean the lad's father is about, unless I'm mistaken."

Narcissa Malfoy just looked over at Harry and Neville, "Yes, he'll be attending Hogwarts come September, and he must have new robes. Though I must say, I only remember you having one grandson, Neville, was it?"

With a glance at the mentioned boy, Augusta replied, "Aye, Neville is my grandson."

"Well, than who is the other boy with you?" Narcissa asked with a faint smile, "And are you here for their robes as well?"

Harry smiled to himself as he felt Augusta place a hand on his shoulder, "This, since you asked, is Mister Potter, and my ward." She said, her voice turning rather cold, "But no, I'm actually here to pick up a order. Luckily the lads have already gotten their robes."

Narcissa simply perked an eyebrow as she peered at Harry, "Potter you said? As in Harry Potter?" At the curt nod from Augusta, she took a step forward and offered Harry her hand, "Narcissa Malfoy, and I dare say it is a privilege to meet you, Mister Potter."

Harry paused for a moment before shaking her hand, unsure what was going on, "Er, yes, a pleasure to meet you Misses Malfoy." He said timidly, trying his best to smile.

Narcissa flashed him a smile before pulling the blond boy forward, "I'd like you to meet my son, Draco." She gently replied, "He's your age and will be attending Hogwarts in September with you."

Draco smirked as he offered his hand to Harry, "Wonderful to meet you Harry, I'm sure we'll be the best of friends," He said smugly, "I'm sure you've heard of my father, Lord Malfoy. He's a very important man you know, holds a seat on the Hogwarts Board of Governors, and a seat on the Wizengamot."

Harry accepted the offered hand, then shrugged and shook his head, "Can't say I have heard of him, honestly. I'm fairly new to the magical world, and Malfoy's not a name I've heard come up when Madam Longbottom has been teaching me," He said, "Anyways, I'm always open to another friend, I haven't had many before. Speaking of friends, this is my best friend, Neville."

Draco looked shocked that Harry hadn't heard of his father, but shook it off as he continued. When Harry introduced Neville, he nodded and offered the other boy his hand, "Pleasure, Longbottom."

Neville seemed to be glaring at Draco at that point, but looked at Harry when he just simply introduced him. He sighed as he shook Draco's hand, not wanting to be rude, "And you as well Malfoy." He said curtly.

Draco looked as if he were about to reply, but he was cut off by another voice sounding from the door, "Making friends already, Draco? Very good of you," The newcomer said, "Would you care to introduce me?"

"Of course father," Draco quickly replied, "Father, I'd like you to meet Neville Longbottom, and Harry Potter. They'll be attending Hogwarts with me, father."

Lucius Malfoy did not seem to be phased by either of the names his son spoke, instead only nodding in greeting, "A rare pleasure, Mister Potter." He said, "Lucius Malfoy, I must say, you weren't who I was expecting to meet today, and if you're here, Longbottom, then I'm sure your- Ah! There she is. Wonderful to see you again, Augusta."

The last was said a smile and nod directed at Madam Longbottom who was standing off to the side with Narcissa, neither one so much as saying a word to the other, both keeping a watchful gaze on the boys. "Lucius. I was wondering where you were." She said with a forced smile, her voice nothing but sarcastic, "What a pleasure, but you'll have to excuse me, I do believe Madam Malkin has my order now. Good day, Lucius."

Without another word, Augusta stepped past Narcissa and took the package that Madam Malkin had just brought out, paying her before turning to the boys, "Harry, Neville, we'll be off now, got a long day ahead of us."

The boys bid farewell to the Malfoy family and followed Augusta out of the shop, with Harry unsure what had just transpired, neither Draco or Lady Malfoy had seemed overly unpleasant, and while Lord Malfoy did have the same condescending tone of voice that Draco had, he hadn't done or said anything wrong, as far as Harry could tell. He wasn't quite sure how to feel about the air of superiority that the entire family seemed to have, for all he knew it could just be how they were raised, and honestly, he couldn't judge them over that.

**~~sSs~~**

Augusta stopped in front of Magical Menagerie and turned to face the boys, a serious look on her face, "Harry, Neville, I'll warn you now, be careful around young Malfoy at school," She said sternly, "Especially if the lad's anything like his father. Mind you, I doubt you'll see him all that often, since he'll no doubt be in Slytherin."

Harry just nodded, still unsure about what had happened or why Madam Longbottom disliked the Malfoy's so. He looked over to see Neville nodding in agreement as well, he only had a slight look of confusion on his face though, making Harry guess he knew something more about the deal with the Malfoy's. His thoughts were interrupted by Augusta patting him on the shoulder, "Good, now let's see about getting you a present, Harry," She was saying, a smile now present, "The question is, would you prefer a cat or an owl, lad?"

Harry's eyes lit up at that statement, he had always wanted a pet of his own, but until now, it had never been possible. Quickly he mulled over the question, though the answer was quite obvious to him, "Why an owl of course," He said with a grin, "Thank you so much, Misses Longbottom."

Augusta just waved away his thanks as they headed towards Eeylops, "It's the least I can do for James' and Lily's son, they were like family to me."

Harry was unsure what to say to that, but was saved by Neville nudging him and grinning as they stepped inside.

The first thing that Harry noticed about the shop was how dark it was inside, then he noticed all the cages lining the walls and shelves, each one holding an owl. The screeching from the nocturnal birds was much quieter than he had expected, most likely due to a quieting charm, he guessed. The elderly clerk was sitting behind the counter reading The Daily Prophet, seemingly uninterested in their entrance.

Augusta gestured to shelves and then turned to approach the clerk, while Harry and Neville, following her gesture, began to peruse the shelves. Harry was quite taken with a large Barn Owl, but the bird itself seemed to be rather upset when Harry approached it. At Neville's laugh, Harry decided the owl was definitely not for him, and moved on down the aisle. He stopped again in front of a Long-eared Owl that seemed rather happy to see him, but he wasn't sure how he felt about the strange looking bird.

When Harry saw Neville again, the boy was hold a cage containing a rather quiet looking Northern Hawk-Owl and grinning like a fool. Harry smiled back at him as he absentmindedly looked about the aisle, a feeling dread washing over him. What if he didn't find an owl that liked him and that he liked? Would he be forced to accept something else then? At that moment, he felt a sharp stinging pain in his hand, causing him to look down at it. It appeared as though he had rested his hand on a cage, the denizen of said cage apparently hadn't liked that and decided to peck him. Harry smiled down at the Snowy Owl that was staring up at him with beady eyes, giving a little bark as it's gaze darted to his hand.

"Harry!" He heard Madam Longbottom call, "Have you found an owl to your liking, dear?" The Longbottom matriarch turned into the aisle he was standing in, flashing him a smile.

Harry picked up the cage with the Snowy Owl and returned the smile, "Actually yes, I think I have."

"Good good, now come put it here with Neville's and we'll pay for it all." She replied, "Then it's off to the Cauldron for lunch, Professor McGonagall will be meeting us there."

Harry nodded and did as he was told, sharing a grin with Neville as Augusta paid the clerk for the two birds and everything else they needed for them. Then he followed them out into the street again, where they hurried through the crowd to the Leaky Cauldron to meet McGonagall.

**~~sSs~~**

The main room of the Cauldron was packed with the lunch crowd, and it took some time for the trio to weave their way through to the counter, where Tom, the proprietor, shot them a toothy grin and waved them over. Once there, he led them to a side door, through which lay a small room with a single table, at which Professor McGonagall sat waiting for them drinking tea. She nodded them and waited for them to sit down, while Tom handed each of them a menu and waited for them to order.

After looking over the menu, the three quickly gave Tom their orders and thanked him as he hurried off to prepare the food. Silence reigned over the group for a brief moment as they settled themselves, broken by Neville fidgeting in his chair. Minerva was the first to speak, giving Harry a small smile before turning to Augusta, "How have things been, Augusta? Is Harry doing alright at the manor?" She asked, "I admit, I did feel a tinge of guilt for pulling him out of his relatives house, but they honestly were the worst sort of muggles. It'd be cruel for me to have sent him back."

Augusta harumphed as she glanced at Harry, "Things have been alright, though the boy doesn't eat nearly enough," She said with a sigh, "He's terribly small for his age, Minerva, even you must see that. It's almost as if-"

"Yes, I'm quite sure I know where you're going with that, my dear." Minerva interrupted, "But perhaps we should continue this away from the children?"

Augusta glanced at Harry and Neville before nodding, "Yes yes, you're quite right, but I dare say that I have a few choice words for those muggles." She began muttering, "Honestly, do they not know how to raise a child?"

Minerva shot her a look of 'we'll talk later' just as Tom returned with a platter of food, silencing any more remarks about the Dursley's from Madam Longbottom. Harry looked over at Neville, who seemed to have something of great interest at his feet, for his gaze was directed at the floor, unsure what to say. The other boy must've sense his gaze, for he looked up moments after Harry looked at him and shrugged, but before Harry could say anything, Tom set his plate of food before him, flashing Harry a toothy grin.

Harry dug into the food in front of him, savouring each bite as he ate, the food as wonderful, much better than anything he had had at the Dursley's, though it wasn't quite as good as the food he had been served at Longbottom Manor. He paused before taking a bite to look around, the others were eating as well, though Professor McGonagall seemed to be more worried about her tea than her food. As he gaze shifted about the room, it fell on a white figure staring at him from it's cage. The owl barked at him as they locked eyes, and Harry smiled, the poor bird was hungry. He rose to his feet and began to make his way to the bird.

Augusta stopped Harry as he approached the cage, handing him a box of owl treats, "Well go on then boy, feed the poor animal."

He nodded as he accepted the box from Madam Longbottom, "Yes ma'am, and thank you." He said with a smile.

The owl began pecking at the cage when he approached, seemingly rather impatient. Nervously, Harry extended his hand, holding a treat in it. The bird stopped pecking as he hand came closer, it's gaze locked on it. When his hand was close enough, it quickly gobbled up the treat, then began to stare at Harry expectantly.

"Have you named it, Mister Potter?" McGonagall asked as she looked on in interest, "Or you, Mister Longbottom?"

Neville shook his head as graciously accepted a box of treats from his gran, turning to face his own owl. Harry too shook his head, shrugging as he fed his bird another treat, "No, Professor, I honestly haven't given it too much thought."

"Well you- Not too much now, lad. -should get to thinking about that," Augusta said, "Names are very important, especially in the magical world, which you'll soon learn about."

At Harry's nod of understanding, she turned to face Neville, "And What about you, boy? Have you named your bird?" She asked, a hint of sternness entering her voice.

Neville quickly nodded, "A-actually I have, gran."

"Well go on, don't keep us waiting in suspense." Augusta chided.

"I'm going to name him Macbeth," He replied, "I thought it fitting, considering his royal look."

Augusta contemplated the name for a moment before nodding, "Very interesting choice, lad. Well any name is better than none."

Lunch carried on with much lighter conversation, and even after the food had been finished, they stayed for a little while longer. Most of the talk was McGonagall asking about the past week and the events of that morning, Harry noted that she seemed rather perturbed over the Malfoy's presence, but not overly surprised by their actions. She also seemed rather pleased by how much time Harry was putting into his studies, though every time mention of his relatives came up, she would quickly change the subject, causing Harry to wonder why she was avoiding it.

He made a quick mental note to ask her about it later, as they were now rising to head back outside. Madam Longbottom led the way through crowd in the main room, glancing back every so often to ensure the boys were still with her, and McGonagall brought up the rear, in the case that one fell behind. Harry shuffled along behind Madam Longbottom, feeling very glad that they had a backroom to dine in, for he couldn't imagine talking over the din of all the other diners.

**~~sSs~~**

Further down the street, Fleur Delacour stepped out of Gambol and Japes Joke Shop, a slight chuckle escaping her lips as she glanced back at her father enjoying himself with one of the many curiosities that the shop sold. She was rather pleased with how to the day was going so far, and hoped it would only get better as the afternoon wore on, though she wasn't looking forward to the dinner with the Minister that evening. Her father had insisted that she join him for it, and she couldn't refuse him something like that, but she was only beginning to get used to the social requirements of her father's position.

Their first stop had been Twilfitt and Tattings, where her father had purchased her a new set of robes, and together they had ordered a gown for Gabrielle, which would be delivered to Carré Merveilleuse, Magical France's equivalent of Diagon Alley. From there they had visited numerous other shops in the Alley, purchasing a few gifts for their friends and family back home in France.

Fleur was rather happy when her father had suggested that they dine outside at one of the cafés, and was only happier when they had found one that offered French cuisine. They had had a light lunch in the shade of the café's awning, with light banter between Fleur and her father lightning the mood evening more.

She sighed in relief as her father finally stepped from the Joke Shop, Césaire flashed her a grin as he readjusted his grip on the bag he was now holding, "Ready to get some sweets, dear?" He asked.

"Honestly, papa, you didn't have to buy one of everyzing ze shop had," Fleur chided with a giggle, "But since you asked, yes, I am very much ready."

Césaire only chuckled at her comment, "Well then, what are we waiting for?"

The two set off down the Alley, idly chatting about the past couple weeks as they walked down the street. Fleur smiled to herself, she rarely had this much fun, and it usually was with Gabrielle, and in France, which made this trip all the more interesting. She was definitely looking forward to coming back, and hopefully with the rest of her family.

**~~sSs~~**

Minerva bid Harry and the Longbottom's goodbye as they approached Sugarplum's Sweet Shop, promising them she'd meet them after she dealt with some Hogwart's business at Gringotts. Harry waved to her as she disappeared into the midday crowd, then at Neville's tug on his arm, he turned to follow him and his grandmother into the store.

Truthfully Harry had wanted to to go to the Joke Shop before Sugarplum's, but Augusta had insisted they wait till after. Harry wondered why she was so adamant that they visit the sweet shop first, but when he mentioned it to Neville, the other boy just shrugged and mumbled something about Gran always being that way.

As soon as he stepped inside, Harry was overwhelmed by the sweet smells and strange aromas of the candy store. All around the store were wondrous candies and sweets, from the impossible chocolate frogs, to the ever so strange Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Harry was amazed at what the store had to offer. He began to wander the aisles, taking in all the different confections. Some of them he didn't believe could possibly exist, but once again, magic had done the impossible, causing the boy to wonder what else could be done by magic.

He was lost in his thoughts as he ambled down another aisle, trying to understand some of these wondrous candies. As he walked, he idly examined the passing candies, not taking any notice of any of his other surroundings. The boy never noticed the silvery blonde-haired girl that was perusing the aisle in front of him, his attention devoted the basket of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum. He picked one up and began to read the wrapper as he carried on down the aisle, enthralled by the idea of gum that never lost its flavour.

The young witch turned at just the wrong moment, making to move down the aisle, but before she could take more than a step, Harry collided with her. The resounding smack as the they both hit the ground was shortly followed by a loud scream from the witch as the shock of the situation hit her. Harry scrambled back to his feet, glancing around quickly to make sure he hadn't broken any shelves or anything. Then, turning to the girl, he offered her a hand up, as she accepted his hand and looked up at him, he instantly recognized her face, "F-Fleur?" He stammered as she rose from the ground with his assistance.

**~~sSs~~**

Fleur Delacour brushed her hair out of her face as she stood, barely noticing that the boy who had knocked her over had spoken, "Quel est le problème avec vous?" She said without much thought, then as she glared at him, he became familiar, and a small smile spread on her lips, "Ô! 'Arry! Je suis- I am so zorry! Are you alright?"

The boy in question blushed as she gazed at him, shrugging in response to her question, "I'm fine, thanks though. What about you, you doing fine? I didn't hurt you did I?"

She shook her head vigorously as her father rounded the corner of the aisle and approached from behind Harry, "No, you did not, 'Arry. But if zis is how we are to keep meeting, I can not say for sure zat I will be fine." The last bit was spoken with a light chuckle, and she desperately hoped he caught the humour.

She breathed an inward sigh of relief as Harry's face broke into a smile and he let out a small laugh, "Well, I can't make any promises. But I'll-"

"Harry Potter!" Interrupted the stern voice of Madam Longbottom as she too entered the aisle, "What in Merlin's name are you doing? Causing quite the ruckus from the sound of it."

Césaire raised an eyebrow at Augusta's entrance, "Now now, it's quite clear that young Mister Potter is only having trouble keeping his eyes off the confections," He said with a smile forming, "Of course such action also happens to include running in to young witches, unfortunately. What a pleasure to meet you again, Madame."

Augusta eyed Césaire, "Yes well, the lad should be more careful next time," She replied, "We wouldn't want him to cause serious damage to your daughter or any other young witch."

Césaire nodded in agreement, "Indeed we wouldn't. Speaking of which," He turned to his daughter, "Are you sure you're fine my dear?"

Fleur gave her father a nod, "Oui, Papa, I am fine, we both are, I believe." She then turned and gave Augusta curtsey, "Eet iz both our faults, Madame Longbottom, not just 'Arry's. I too should have been paying attention to where I was going."

Before anyone else could say anything, Harry quickly interrupted, "A-actually that's not entirely true," He started shakily, "I was the one who walked in to Fleur, she didn't do anything wrong, honestly it was all me. You don't need to yell at her."

Harry's words took the others by surprise, Fleur just started at him in shock, while Césaire gave him a very confused look, and Augusta's expression quickly became very upset, borderline angry even. She was the first to speak of the three that were with Harry in that aisle, "Harry dear, no one is yelling at anyone." She said, her voice softened from before, "And no one is in any trouble, it was just an accident. No one was hurt, which is all that really matters, truthfully."

Harry gave her a quizzical look, "But... Uncle Vernon always said-"

"It doesn't matter what that _man_ said, Harry." Augusta interrupted, "You're not in trouble, and you definitely don't need to take the blame for this."

"Madame Longbottom is quite right, Mister Potter." Césaire added, "No one is at fault, and neither of us are angry with you or Fleur. I don't know this Uncle Vernon of yours, but whatever it is he has said obviously is wrong."

"B-but, what about Fleur? Isn't she angry with me?" Harry asked, rather confused now, "I mean, I did knock her over..."

"Nonsense, 'Arry, I am quite alright." Fleur answered with a small smile, "I couldn't be mad wiz you, 'Arry, at least not over zis."

Harry shook his head, all this was doing was confusing him to no end. It went against everything that the Dursley's had taught him, though honestly so did everything from the past week, but up till now, he had been able to cope with it. Now here he was, in a situation that he was used to being punished in, and he was being told that no one was angry with him, not even Fleur, who he had knocked over._ 'If Uncle Vernon was wrong about this,' _Harry thought, _'What else is he wrong about? Or Aunt Petunia, for that matter, and Dudley too. There's so much I don't understand anymore, and all because I'm a wizard. I, Harry Potter, am a wizard. Who would've known?'_

**~~sSs~~**

It took them much persuasion, but Césaire and Augusta had finally explained to Harry that he was indeed not in trouble, nor was anyone mad at him. Fleur had thrown in a few statements of her own to help the discussion, but for the most part, she watched on as Harry try to understand what they were telling him. Something was very off about his behaviour, and not in a good way, which made Fleur want to give the young boy a hug and let him know that things were going to be fine. _'Something that a mother should do, but Harry doesn't have one,' _She though as she waited for the adults to pay for all the confections the boys and her had picked out, _'He must have had a hard life growing up without his parents, and from the sound of it, his relatives haven't been the most friendly towards him.'_

Soon enough Augusta stepped outside followed by Césaire, both with grim expressions on their face, and the children rose to join them. As Fleur and the boys approached them, they shared a look before changing their demeanours to much happier ones, though not fast quick enough, for Fleur had noticed it, and she made a mental note to ask her father about what had happened later. Already Césaire was sharing a joke with Harry and Neville, the latter of which was already acting much less shy than he had when they had first met, which Fleur was rather pleased about. It was her first time visiting Britain, and already she had started to become friends with two boys who weren't fawning over her beauty, though truth be told, they were rather young for that.

After handing everyone their own bags, the group set off towards the Cauldron, where they would be going their separate ways, Harry and the Longbottoms back to Longbottom Manor, and the Delacours back to their temporary residence to prepare for dinner with Minister Fudge. It was as they were passing Florean's that a thought struck Fleur, something she hadn't thought of before, but she very much so wished she had, "Papa!" She exclaimed, causing the others to look at her questioningly, "I waz wondering, since we are becoming good friends wiz ze Longbottoms and 'Arry, why don't we invite zem over for ze holidays, non? I am sure zey would love eet at ze Château, eet iz so beautiful, merveilleux, même, during ze summer."

Césaire looked at his daughter in wonder, she had never suggested inviting anyone to their home before, not even her friends from school, it was so unlike her to do this. He honestly had no problem with it, but it was hard to say it would be doable so far in advance, plus he had to consider what Augusta might have planned, and if Apolline would even be alright with it. He sighed inwardly as he thought of how to best reply, knowing full well that everyone's gazes had turned to him, awaiting his response, "Mon Chéri, that is entirely up to your mamam and Madame Longbottom, and Harry's guardians, of course." He finally said with a warm smile, "I have no qualms with it, so now the matter rests in their more than capable hands, you shall have to speak with them. Of course we shan't have an answer today, so you will have to write to Harry and Neville during school, so something may be worked out, if all parties agree."

Augusta glanced at Neville and Harry, both of whom were now waiting to hear her response, "I think that it is far far too soon to know if that is even at all possible," She said, putting word to Césaire's thoughts, "Honestly, dear, we haven't even made it through this summer. But I will give it some thought, and keep the quasi-invitation in mind while I figure out the coming year. It's an honour to be invited, really, I have heard truly wonderful things about Southern France."

Harry nearly jumped for joy at her words, he had always dreamed of going on vacation outside of Britain, and he'd be with friends, which would make it even better. While he didn't know anything about Southern France really, he did know that it would be wonderful to escape the confines of the Dursley household next summer. "I'd love to go, but I think the Dursley's won't let me, honestly." He added, hoping that he wasn't doing anything wrong, "So I doubt I can... Unless there's some way to persuade them, or I'm very exceptionally lucky, they won't say yes to letting me go anywhere."

"Well what about your magical guardian, Harry?" Augusta asked, "Won't they let you go?"

Harry shrugged, "I honestly don't know who my magical guardian is," He replied, "I didn't even know I had one until now."

"Minerva never told you? How strange, maybe she doesn't know who it is than..." Augusta mused to herself, drawing looks from the others, "Oh we'll worry about it later, we have plenty of time to sort everything out, and you still have to speak with Madame Delacour, of course."

Césaire nodded, "Indeed we do. But now we really must be off, this beautiful girl here," He said, gesturing to Fleur, "Would take all night to get ready if given the chance, and unfortunately we don't have all night."

Fleur's blush at her father's comment did not go unnoticed by Harry, who gave her a sympathetic smile. He stepped forward and offered her his hand, "Thanks for inviting us, Fleur, hopefully things will work out for next summer," He said, "And it's been real nice to meet you."

Fleur glanced at Harry's offered hand before stepping past it and enveloping the boy in a hug. The way he tensed up and almost seemed to pull away from her was impossible for her to miss, but without knowing why, she couldn't do anything about it. "Zink nozing of eet, 'Arry, you are a friend, eet iz what friends do," She replied as she let him out of the hug, "Will you write to me? I do wish to stay in touch wiz you over ze school year."

She then turned to Neville and gave him a hug, which he slowly returned, unsure what was going on, "And you will write to me as well, non?"

Neville nodded, "O-of course, I'll write as often as I can, F-Fleur."

"Well I for one am glad to see they're becoming good friends already," Césaire said with a chuckle, "Alas, I hate to break up such good friends, but Fleur, it is time we go."

Fleur quickly bid the boys, her new friends, and Madame Longbottom goodbye, then after waving to them, followed her father through the floo back to their residence.

Her father was waiting for her on the other side when she stepped out of the fireplace, a smirk on his face, "What an interesting day, non?"

Fleur could only nod as she practically skipped past her father to her bedroom so she could prepare for that evening.

**~~sSs~~**

Harry Potter stood at the entrance to Kings Cross Station, staring up at the large building and thinking back to the previous month. It had flown by so fast at Longbottom Manor, and he had had so much fun with Neville, tending the gardens and playing outside. But now September had come at last, and the first summer had truly enjoyed was over, now he stood on the brink of a new life, a life of magic. He had been told a great many things about Hogwarts and what to expect there, mostly by Madam Longbottom, and a little from Professor McGonagall, who he had seen only once or twice since his birthday. He wasn't quite sure what to expect, as this day would change his life forever, and he didn't know if he would like it or not, but some part of him kept saying he would.

He had written a letter to Fleur, asking how she was since she had returned home, but had yet to hear back from her. Neville had written her too, but it had taken quite a bit of encouragement from Harry before he did. The two of them now were waiting for Madam Longbottom to return with trolleys for their trunks and owls. Harry glanced over at his owl, thinking back to how he had named her.

**~~sSs~~**

It had been near a week since they had gone to Diagon Alley on his birthday, and Harry was sitting alone in his room reading after supper, for the others had gone to bed already, but young Harry could not sleep that night. Instead he sat on his bed with A History of Magic sitting in his lap and his owl perched on top of her cage eyeing him as he flipped the pages. Harry sighed as he looked over at the bird, they had done this every night since their return, and so far nothing Harry had come up with had worked. Closing the book, Harry pushed his glasses back up his nose and smiled, "Well, shall we try again? I'm sure we'll get you a name." He asked the owl.

The bird turned it's head and peered at him for a brief moment before barking happily, "Alright, so... Beatrice?" An angry bark came the reply, "No, perhaps Clarice?" Another angry bark, though this time the owl fluttered her wings just a bit.

Harry shook his head in wonder, this bird was proving to be very stubborn when it came to a name, "Juliet?" He asked, thinking about the name Neville had chosen for his owl, but all he got in response was an even angrier bark and a flutter of wings, "Alright, I get it, it won't do. Well do you have any brilliant ideas?"

The owl stared at Harry as if he was crazy and fluttered her wings again, causing the boy to look down, "Sorry, you're right, I'm supposed to do this." He said, "Let's see now..." He mused over a few names, none seeming to fit the bird, then his thoughts wandered to what he had been reading when suddenly a thought struck him, "What about Hedwig? You see, she was this witch, who was also a saint, which is rather interesting, mind you."

Harry waited as his bird peered at him for a moment before tilting her head again barking lightly. Harry sighed, "Well, it was wor-" Anything further he had to say was cut off by the owl barking happily and jumping to his shoulder, where it began nibbling his ear joyfully.

"Hedwig it is then!" Harry exclaimed as he reached up to stroke the bird's feathers, "It's a very fitting name, now that I think of it."

Hedwig barked happily and with a leap from his shoulder, began flying about the room, as Harry lay back on his bed and closed his eyes. He had finally found a name for his feathery companion, and now he needed rest.

**~~sSs~~**

Harry smiled as he recalled that evening, and how his friendship with Hedwig had grown since then. It was Neville nudging him that brought back to the present, "Gran's almost back, Harry," He said with a grin, "You can daydream on the train, mate."

Harry chuckled at his friend's words, "Alright, let's get these trunks loaded then," He replied as he hoisted his trunk up, "No need to wait around, eh?"

The boys worked together to quickly load their trunks onto the trolley that Madam Longbottom had brought them. Then, following her lead, they set off for Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Harry inwardly groaned as they weaved through the crowds of King's Cross, though part of him was thankful they weren't as bad as they could have been.

When they arrived at the barrier that separated platforms nine and ten, they found another family already waiting outside, causing Augusta to halt. She peered at them for a moment before stepping forward, "Amery, is that you? Merlin, I can't remember the last time I saw you outside of the Wizengamot chambers." She announced as she approached, "Sending one of your daughters off to school, are you?"

Amery Greengrass turned from his wife and daughters to face Augusta, a thin smile forming, "Madam Longbottom, a rare pleasure. Though I expect the reason you haven't seen me is that you keep declining my father's invitations." He replied dryly, "And yes, Daphne's going to Hogwarts this year. Of course I have no doubt you're here to see your grandson off, yes?"

Augusta gave Amery a curt nod, "Indeed I am, it is that time, is it not?" She said with a hint of ice, "As for those invitations, I find myself with previous plans every time, sadly. You'll have to give Lord Greengrass my apologies, Amery."

"Every time? A pity indeed. You'll have to inform us when you're next free, so we can make plans." Amery stated with a smirk, "You do have free days, yes? And how wonderful, I'm glad that a lad of standing other than young Malfoy and Nott is going this year. Now just who is this other young man with you? Another one of yours? Or just a friend?"

During their exchange, Harry was glancing over at the woman and three girls standing behind him. The older two girls shared their mother's golden blonde hair, while the youngest, who was no more than a couple years old,had the same dark hair as her father. The oldest of the three girls was giving Harry and the Longbottom an icy glare, with an occasional glance at her mother and father, while the younger of the two blondes was happily tugging on her mother's sleeve and pointing at Harry.

Harry flashed her a smile the next time she looked over at him, but that only caused the young girl to get even more excited, as she turned her attention to her older sister and began to tugging on her sleeve. He thought he saw the flicker of a smile form on the older girl's face, but it was gone before he could be sure, and moments later she turned around and began whispering to her sister. He felt a nudge as Neville moved next to him and nodded to the family, "The Greengrass', a neutral family. Lord Greengrass and Gran don't get along too well," He said to Harry in a hushed voice, "Gran says they're not the worst out there, especially as far as neutral families go, but I'd still be careful around them."

Harry nodded, unsure what to say. Neville and his grandmother had been educating him on the politics of Wizarding Britain, but he still didn't understand most of it. It was Madam Longbottom speaking his name that brought him back into the conversation, "Not one of my grandchildren, no. His parents are old friends of the family, though it brings great sadness to me to say they can't be here to see the lad off." She was saying, "Of course, knowing you, Amery, I'm sure you know who he is by now, just by looking at him."

Amery simply smiled, "Oh indeed I do, Madam. Now that I've gotten a good look at his face, it's impossible to not know him." He extended a hand in greetings to Harry, "It is an honour to meet you at last, Mister Potter, and I must say, you do indeed have your mother's eyes. While I was not good friends with James, and nor did we see eye to eye very often, I was acquainted with your father. He was a good man, as was your mother, though I only met her once. It was a sad day when the world lost them, a sad day indeed. You have my condolences, Mister Potter."

Harry shook Amery's hand, a small tear forming in his eye, "A pleasure to meet you too, sir. Thank you," He said, "For those kind words about my parents."

"I'm afraid a few good words are all I can offer you, Mister Potter. Though I can try to ease your mind by discussing something else." He offered the boy a polite smile and gestured to his family, "My wife, Kailyn, and our three beautiful daughters, Daphne, the oldest and in your year, Astoria, who's two years younger, and our youngest, the darling little Clarissa."

Kailyn offered Harry her hand and a smile, "Wonderful to meet you, Harry." She said kindly, "And I do hope that you've been doing alright, it's a terrible thing to lose your parents while so young."

Harry nodded and shook her hand, muttering a quiet thanks before turning to young girl beside her. Daphne brushed one of her gold curls to the side and offered Harry a hand, her face masked by a stony expression. "Pleasure to meet you, Daphne." He said, trying his best to smile.

"Charmed, Mister Potter." She replied in a cold voice as she shook his hand.

Harry was taken aback by her demeanor, unsure what he had done to earn her apparent ire. When he turned to Astoria, all thought of Daphne's attitude disappeared, at the young girl was quite the opposite of her sister. Astoria practically bounced over to Harry and quickly wrapped in a hug before he could react. "I can't believe I'm actually meeting you!" She gushed, completely ignoring Harry stiffening at her embrace.

As he stammered a response while trying to escape her hug, he felt hand rest on his shoulder and pull him away from the girl. "Calm down Tori, give the poor boy some air," Her mother gently chided, "Are you alright dear?"

Harry quickly nodded, "Yes, I, uh... Thank you, madam."

"You'll have to forgive Astoria, she's a very wonderful child," Kailyn continued, "But she can be very clingy at times, and she's been dying to meet you her whole life."

"Well obviously Mister Potter finds himself to famous to be acquainted with her," Daphne remarked icily, "Or any of us, for that matter."

"Daphne!" Her mother exclaimed, a look of horror on her face.

"Daphne Ariane Greengrass! Where are you manners young lady?" Amery said in a commanding tone, "That was completely uncalled for, and you shall apologize to young Mister Potter immediately."

Madam Longbottom shot Daphne a look of complete distaste, while Harry stood there in shock, his mind afire as he wondered just what it was he had done to this girl. Daphne shot him a look of utter indignation, their eyes locking for a moment, and during that brief moment, Harry thought he saw something behind her icy glare.

"My sincerest apologies, Mister Potter." Daphne said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "I do hope not to offend you again."

Her apology was met by a glare from both her parents, but they seemed to accept the fact that at least she had apologized, no matter how much she meant it. Harry nodded and offered her his hand, "It's quite alright, I suppose." He said, "No hard feelings, I guess."

Daphne glanced at her father before begrudgingly shaking his hand, "None at all, Mister Potter." She replied, the sarcasm still present, "None at all."

Harry nodded and warily eyed her as he stepped back to Madam Longbottom, still rather unsure how to feel about the blonde. He felt Neville tap him and shoulder, and turned to glance at his friend, who gave a questioning look. He flashed Neville a smile and nodded, hoping the boy would understand that he was indeed alright. Neville returned the smile with one of his own and nodded towards the barrier, which Augusta was now approaching. Harry grabbed the trolley and followed Neville over to his grandmother, who began instructing the boys on how to pass through the barrier.

Fear swept over him as he heard Madam Longbottom tell him that he should pass through first, with Neville and her to follow him. If he was to understand correctly, he had just been told to walk straight into a wall, and that he would reappear on another platform. It was times like this that magic confused him to no end, but he was slowly beginning to accept the explanation of it simply being magic. Not for the first time, Harry found himself wondering just what was possible with magic, though part of him thought it better to ask what wasn't possible with magic.

His fear, and subsequent delay, were noticed by the others, causing Madam Longbottom and the elder two Greengrass' to give him words of encouragement. As the adults stood there trying to help ease Harry's fears, Daphne pushed her trolley past her parents and up beside Harry, "Well, Mister Potter, since there are others waiting, and we don't all have all day," She stated, "Let me show you how it's done. It's simple really, you just have to imagine the wall's not even there, much like one would do with a person they don't care for. Here, watch me."

As Harry mulled over her words, he thought of how he had been treated by the Dursley's at times, and indeed it had felt like they were pretending he wasn't there. He looked up just in time to see her start past him, getting into a quick run before hitting the barrier and disappearing through it, like some sort of portal. But before Harry could try to follow her, a girl with wavy brown hair stepped in front of him, pushing a trolley of her own. She flashed him a smile as she pad, "Hello, Harry." She said softly before breaking into a run and following Daphne through the barrier.

Harry looked at Neville, who simply shrugged and gestured to the barrier, "Might as well give it a go, Harry." He said, "Oh and don't forget to run. Gran says it helps."

Harry nodded, "Thanks mate, I'll see you on the other side."

With those words, Harry pushed his trolley towards the barrier with all his strength, starting to run as he got closer. He closed his eyes moments before he made contact with the barrier, but instead of crashing in to it as he had expected, Harry felt a strange feeling wash over him. He opened his eyes and found himself on another platform, just as he had been told.

**~~sSs~~**

Harry looked around, ahead of him, on the tracks, was a great red train engine, with the words '_Hogwarts Railways_' on the side, with numerous cars behind it. Above the train was a large sign, informing the reader that this was indeed Platform Nine and Three Quarters. All around the platform there were families, numerous children talking loudly in groups or with their parents, while here and there the adults had formed their own circles.

To Harry's right stood Daphne and the other girl who had passed him, both staring at Harry, with amusement present on the brunette's face, while Daphne's was as cold as before. Harry made towards them, as Neville and his grandmother had yet to appear. The brunette smiled at Harry as he approached, "Glad to see you made it, Harry." She said, her smile becoming a grin as she offered him her hand, "Name's Davis, Tracey Davis. Pleasure to meet you, Harry."

As Harry shook her hand, he glanced over at Daphne, who perked an eyebrow, "Yes, it would be just dreadful if something were to have happened to Mister Potter." She added after Tracey had finished speaking.

Harry sighed to himself, trying his best to ignore her jibe, "Nice to meet you too, Tracey. Friend of Daphne's I take it?" He asked as kindly as he could.

Before Tracey could reply, Madam Longbottom's voice cut through the air, "Harry! Over here lad! We've got to get your luggage loaded." She called, beckoning him over.

Harry quickly waved goodbye to the two girls before making his way over to where the Longbottom's were, and fell in step behind Neville and his grandmother as they approached the train. They quickly loaded their trunks on the luggage care and turned to say their goodbyes to Madam Longbottom, before they stepped onto the train. Harry looked across the platform just before stepping inside the car, catching a glimpse of a large family, all with red hair, entering the platform and hurriedly making their way towards the train.

* * *

**A/N: Once again, I'd like to thank my family, friends, and everyone else who's inspired me. I don't know what I'd do without you guys, honestly you're pretty much that candle in the dark for me at times when it comes to writing.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even if it does seem to drag on at times. Hopefully the next chapter won't take nearly as long to write, and I honestly doubt it will, even with everything I have coming up. We'll just have to see how things go.**

**Reviews are, of course, welcomed and appreciated, it's you reviewers that help keep the story going, so keep up the good work. Thank you to everyone who's left a review so far, and thank you to everyone who hasn't, even just reading the story helps the writer press ever onward.**


End file.
